


Sides | Suzy

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Series: Grumps Sides Weeks [3]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Inspired by Sanders Sides, Non-Romantic Relationship, Other, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: Summary: Suzy needs more jewelry but can’t think of anything, so she consults her sides on what to do.





	Sides | Suzy

**Author's Note:**

> Sides: Gothic Queen (Malinda), Kawaii (Poppy), Creativity (Pheobe) Individuality (Tasha)  
> Not beta yet

Suzy was sitting at her crafting table, which was just the dining room table but since Suzy has been using it so much while making her jewelry, it might as well be a crafting table. She has been working on some new jewelry for her shop, problem was is that she just couldn’t think of what she should do for the finally piece.  
“A bug!” Pheobe yelled excitedly.  
“With colours!” Poppy said, clasping her hands together and bringing them to her face which had a far off look.  
“But which bug?” Suzy said. “What colours?”  
“There is so many bugs.” Pheobe said. “How could we chose the right one?”  
“Which ones have we already done?” Tasha said.  
“Most of the common ones.” Malinda said.  
“Then how about an uncommon one!” Poppy excitedly said.  
“That would be the only option we have left.” Tasha said. Poppy huffed and slouched in her chair, arms crossed.  
“Well, I asked google and it seems like he has so many answers.” Malinda said. “Scorpionflies!” she said, excitedly and she typed it into the image search bar. “They look pretty cool!” she said, scrolling through the page. “This would actually be a pretty cool looking one to do.” She passed the laptop for Suzy to look through.  
“Lacewings.” Poppy said, dreamily.  
“What?” Tasha said.  
“They’re pretty.” Poppy continued.  
“How about dragonflies?” Pheobe said, “We have yet to make something with those.”  
“I like that!” Suzy said and started to draw a little dragonfly.  
“And there is a market for them and there is little out there with dragonflies on them.” Tasha said. “It’s prefect.”  
“Now what do we do with it?” Suzy said, staring at her little drawing.  
“You can add it to your pin collection.” Malinda suggested.  
“Do you realize how much of those pins we have done already.” Tasha said.  
“About six.” Pheobe said.  
“That's still two too many.” Tasha said.  
“How about a whole collection and do a combination of different pieces all dragonfly themed!” Poppy said.  
“I love that!” Malinda said.  
“I'm thinking dark backgrounds with lace that complements the wings of the dragonfly.” Pheobe said.  
“And it's a cute little blue dragonfly!” Poppy said.  
“Notebooks, pins, stickers!” Malinda said.  
“Rings, necklaces.” Poppy continued. “That would make it look so cute!”  
“That does seem like a really good idea.” Tasha said.  
“Let’s do it then!” Malinda said.


End file.
